


He's Mine

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, fuckboy Woo, i think, request, softboy Hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "He's fine."He says, his eyes focused on the figure walking by them to get to the empty seat. Yunho chuckles, leaning back a little with a smile, clearly checking the student out."Hell yeah he is."He says, playfully nudging Mingi's side. Wooyoung rolls his eyes at them, turning his head to look at him too. He's pretty.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hii  
> I hope you like it!  
> LMk how you feel and take care :))
> 
> (Title: VAV-She's Mine)

“Did you hear?" 

Mingi asks after almost tipping Wooyoung and himself over, being lucky enough to not hit the floor, the younger frowning in confusion at his words. Mingi rolls his eyes and smiles slightly when he notices his expression, standing up straight together with the younger.

"A newbie is being put in our class today."

Mingi says, his smile turning into a wide grin when he sees Yunho approaching them with fast steps from the other side of the hall after shutting his locker.

"Really?"

Wooyoung asks, adjusting his backpack. He heard a few people talking about a new student coming in a few days ago but he never heard when exactly they are coming. All he knows is that it's another guy and that he moved to Seoul with his parents and that's why he is here.

Mingi hums as a reply, glancing at him before wrapping his arm around Yunho's shoulders as a greeting when he is close enough. Wooyoung waves his hand at the older boy, frowning slightly. He wonders what the new guy looks like.

They slowly walk towards their classroom, laughing softly at every person that moves out of their way. Wooyoung doesn't remember how all of that became a thing, one day everyone just backed off and didn't dare talk to them unless they had something nice to say.

Not that he minds, he likes his little circle of friends more than anything and people avoiding him and doing everything just to not get in his way is perfect to him. Once they reach the classroom they slip in, throwing their bags to their seats and then moving to sit on one of the desks.

“Did you hear about the new student?“

Mingi asks, looking at Yunho with a questioning look. The older frowns softly before nodding his head, understanding what Mingi meant. The younger smiles, playfully wiggling his eyebrows. Yunho giggles.

“It’s a guy, right?“

He asks, making Wooyoung and Mingi roll their eyes in annoyance.

“God, you’re so gay Yunnie.“

Mingi says, laughing. Yunho rolls his eyes but smiles, sitting down. They continue talking, going over different topics before a person they have never seen before walks through the door, catching their attention. _That must be the new student_ , Wooyoung thinks. They stare at the boy blankly for a few seconds before Mingi chuckles.

"He's _fine_."

He says, his eyes focused on the figure walking by them to get to the empty seat. He leans his body against Wooyoung's to see better, humming while narrowing his eyes. Yunho chuckles, leaning back a little with a smile, clearly checking the student out. He hums, nodding his head.

"Hell yeah he is."

He says, playfully nudging Mingi's side. The younger laughs, still looking at the new guy. Wooyoung rolls his eyes at them, turning his head to look at him too. He's pretty. Wooyoung is sure that if he searched up the definition of pretty this guy's face would pop up.

He isn't wearing anything too out of the ordinary but for some reason, it catches Wooyoung's eyes. The pastel pink sweatshirt and white skinny jeans look incredible on somebody like him.

He glances at the other students, frowning to himself. He isn't surprised that everyone is staring at him and trying to talk to him but something about that just makes him a little upset. But he can't stop them, at least not right now.

"He's mine."

He says, keeping his eyes on the student. He doesn't know what he has to do to make that statement a fact but he will do anything to make it true. He was never really interested in anyone but something about the new guy is just irresistible, plus, he wouldn't mind finding himself someone he could play with.

"The hell you mean he's yours?"

Mingi asks, sounding offended. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, shrugging Mingi's arm off his shoulders and turning around to look at him and Yunho with a playful frown.

"I said he's mine so he's mine, now back off."

Wooyoung warns, smiling. The older two roll their eyes and nod, watching him as he makes his way to the seat the new student has taken and claimed as his own. He doesn't know what he should say or how to properly introduce himself to someone new because most students already knew him and he never had to do something like that.

Once he reaches the boy's seat he hums to himself, a shiver running down his spine when he looks up, his chocolate brown cat-like eyes staring deep into Wooyoung's own. He leans against the desk, smirking down at the brunette.

"Hey, cutie."

He greets, a frown making itself visible on his face when the boy turns his head to look away. His smirk grows wider. _Playing hard to get_ _huh._ He sighs and glances at Yunho and Mingi, seeing that San also decided to come to school today. Nice, at least he has a seatmate for the day. He looks back at the other, tilting his head a little.

"A little rude aren't you, doll?"

The boy's face suddenly turns and he rolls his eyes, mumbling a quiet "fuck off" under his breath as he looks down at his books. Wooyoung freezes before frowning, the smirk remaining on his face.

"Excuse me?"

He says, laughing breathlessly. The boy rolls his eyes again, shifting a little in his seat to look at Wooyoung through his lashes, making a shiver run down his spine again.

"You heard me."

The boy hisses and rolls his eyes again. Wooyoung sighs and straightens up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He stands by the side of the boy's desk, rolling his eyes when he looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"God, fine."

He says, making his way back to his friends. He slumps down next to San, crossing his arms on his chest, glaring at the pretty brunette. He never got fully rejected, this is weird and unusual.

"How did it go?"

San asks, nudging him with his elbow. Wooyoung frowns, slowly turning his head to look at him through his lashes.

"Shut up."

He hisses, making San lean back with his eyes widening slightly. He likes his best friend, he really does, but after what just happened he doesn't feel like talking to him. He sighs when he feels an arm sneak around his shoulders, a tall figure crouching down next to him. He looks to the side, his expression softening when his eyes meet Yunho's.

"No seriously, how do you want to score with someone like him?"

The older asks with a hint of laughter hidden behind his voice. Wooyoung shrugs his shoulders slightly to not shake off Yunho's arm. He doesn't know how to answer. He doesn't know how he is going to get the new student to talk to him and eventually be with him but he is going to make it happen.

"I don't know, but he will be mine, one day."

He whispers, looking up when the teacher walks through the door. Yunho then stands up, walking over to his seat and standing next to Mingi. The students sit down after a few seconds, getting comfortable in their seats.

Wooyoung narrows his eyes as the teacher calls up the new boy, telling him to introduce himself. The brunette's eyes scan over the room, stopping on Wooyoung as he parts his lips to talk again. He clears his throat, smiling slightly, his hands resting on the front of his pants politely.

"Hi, my name is Seonghwa, I came from Jinju and I hope we can have a good time."

He says, his eyes finally leaving Wooyoung's face to look at the teacher. The younger's breath shakes as he watches the student sit down again, running his hand through his hair.

His piercing eyes and cherry lips for sure made his cheeks heat up. Hearing his voice speak and not just mumble to brush him off made his insides flutter and the way he moved made him think.

He moves like a fairy, the thought of him actually being one won't leave Wooyoung's head. The class soon ends and the students get up to leave the room, wanting to get to their next class as early as they can. 

Wooyoung and his friends stay behind a little, talking to one another as they pack up their things and eventually leave for their next class. The rest of his classes are boring, even though he spends most of them just staring at Seonghwa and thinking of different ways to make him talk to him and make him his. He doesn’t know how to do it but he will succeed one day. Time goes by quickly and before he knows it he is standing by his locker with Mingi, putting his stuff in so he can go home. 

He closes his locker loudly and gets on his way, the taller walking by his side. Once they walk out of the building the older takes a deep breath, laughing afterward. He frowns when Wooyoung doesn’t laugh with him, nudging his shoulder with his own to make him look at him. Wooyoung quickly looks up, his eyes widening when he realizes what is going on. Mingi chuckles.

“What’s up with you?“

He asks and Wooyoung shakes his head. Mingi smirks, stepping in front of him and blocking his way like that.

“Is it the newbie?“

He asks after a second of staring at him, raising his eyebrows when Wooyoung’s eyes widen a little more and his face reddens. He chuckles, crossing his arms on his chest.

“It so is.“

He says and Wooyoung looks away with his cheeks burning red. He only looks back when Mingi pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and laughing while beginning to walk again.

“I’m coming over today and you’re telling me _everything_.“

Wooyoung frowns again at his words, looking at him in confusion.

“Everything? What am I supposed to say? He literally came in today!“

Mingi smirks again, not even looking down at the younger as he speaks.

“Yet it seems like you have thousands of things to think about.“

Wooyoung freezes, looking straight forward with wide eyes. He does have many things to think about and he hates it. Why does he feel like this? He barely knows that guy and yet he can't get him out of his head, and while that isn't necessarily a bad thing but he can already tell it is going to become too much very soon and it might evolve into something he won’t like. They walk slowly and eventually they reach Wooyoung’s house. 

The younger looks up at Mingi before remembering what he said and blushing again. What is he supposed to tell him? That he wants Seonghwa to be with him? To be his? That he couldn’t stop looking at him throughout all of his classes? He unlocks the front door and lets the older in, getting comfortable on the couch after getting a drink from the fridge. 

“So,“

Mingi starts, making Wooyoung tense up.

“Tell me how you feel about him?“

Wooyoung laughs awkwardly and shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to look at the older. He takes a sip from his drink, glancing at Mingi when he doesn’t say anything. Mingi raises an eyebrow, grinning.

“I’m waiting.“

He says and Wooyoung sighs. Maybe the older can help him with what he is feeling.

“I… I don’t know, he’s really pretty in my opinion, but like, I don’t… like him?“

Mingi frowns at his words, cocking his head to the side.

“You don’t?“

He asks, lifting his drink up to his lips and taking a sip. Wooyoung sighs and nods. He doesn’t like him. He doesn’t even know him. He just thinks he is good looking, Mingi and Yunho also think he is pretty, everyone does, that doesn’t mean everyone wants him. He looks at Mingi with a smile and nods his head a little more confidently.

“Yeah, I don’t, just think he’s good looking.“

He laughs and Mingi shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. They spend the rest of their time together just sitting on the couch and watching TV, talking to each other occasionally. It’s around five pm that Mingi gets up from the couch, stretching and grabbing his backpack from the floor.

“I gotta go.“

He says and Wooyoung stands up to his feet and walking Mingi to the front door. They smile at each other, quickly wrapping their arms around one another and then pulling away again.

“See you tomorrow.“

Mingi says and smiles again and Wooyoung nods, waiting for him to walk out of the door before closing it. He grabs his phone and almost empty drink from the coffee table before walking into his room and plopping down on his bed. He can’t stop thinking about what he talked about with Mingi earlier. 

Does he like Seonghwa? No, he met him today. 

He likes the idea of him, not him as a person, right? He doesn’t like him the way Mingi thought, he only likes looking at him because he is attractive. He groans, why is he even questioning this? It should be obvious, he doesn’t like anyone, never has, and never will. Just because he thought that it would be nice to have Seonghwa by his side so he could play with him doesn’t mean he _likes_ him, right? He will just keep talking to him to hopefully get closer to him and that’s it.

A few days pass and it is on Monday that he wakes up before his alarm, which is pretty unusual for him, especially on Mondays. He is used to sleeping through his alarm so when he sees he still has about thirty minutes left before he has to get up and he doesn’t feel tired he frowns slightly. He rubs his eyes sleepily, looking up at his ceiling. 

He only frowns deeper and sits up in his bed when the first thing in his mind is what Seonghwa is going to look like that day. _What is wrong with me?_ He asks himself, shaking his head. It’s the beginning of a new week and the first thing his mind decides to think of is Seonghwa? After a few seconds he sighs and gets out of bed to get ready. He is just thinking about that because his hormones are messing up again. He nods to himself, yeah. He smiles slightly. He is going to enjoy his feelings, why care about them when he is just most probably horny anyway? 

After a few minutes he gets dressed and brushes his teeth and hair, getting his bag ready before saying goodbye to his parents and brother and walking out of the front door to meet up with Hongjoong. He walks slowly, staring into his phone and accidentally bumping into somebody after a few minutes of walking. He looks up with an annoyed look and opens his mouth to comment, freezing when he sees a familiar soft and fairy – looking face. Seonghwa.

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry.“

He says, looking at Wooyoung with a worried look and the younger quickly shakes his head, waving his hands a little bit with his phone still in his hand. 

“No no, it’s okay! It was my fault, I should have been more careful.“

He says, smiling awkwardly. Seonghwa hums and smiles a little bit before bowing his head and leaving Wooyoung standing alone on the sidewalk. The young senior watches him leave with the smile still on his face, only letting it fall off when he realizes what is happening. Why did he react this way? 

He shakes his head and looks over his shoulder when he hears a call of his name, smiling slightly when he sees Hongjoong slowly making his way towards him. He smiles wider when the blue-haired boy approaches him with a grin, adjusting his backpack.

“Hey hyung.“

He greets the older, getting back on his way when Hongjoong starts walking.

“Hey, I didn’t know you and Seonghwa are… close.“

He chuckles and Wooyoung frowns, looking to the side to look at Hongjoong better.

“What do you mean?“

He asks, genuinely confused. Hongjoong rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little bit.

“You were talking to him just before I came to you.“

He says and Wooyoung sighs. He laughs. Close? Them? He shakes his head, telling Hongjoong what actually happened, making him laugh loudly. After a few minutes they reach the school, walking inside and staying side by side while making their way to their lockers. 

On the way to class Mingi joins them, meeting them with a bright smile. Wooyoung and Hongjoong chuckle, asking him what makes him so happy, only getting a shrug and another shy smile in return. Once they walk into class and sit by their assigned desks Wooyoung sighs again, lazily looking over all the students before frowning. Where is Seonghwa? He literally talked to him just a few minutes ago. He shrugs and leans back in his chair, checking his phone again. Why does he care?

It doesn’t take long before the bell rings and the teacher comes in to start the class. Wooyoung frowns once he sits down. Seonghwa is nowhere to be seen and his seat has been taken by another person. Maybe he just decided to skip, even though he doesn’t look like someone who would skip school. The class goes on for a few minutes before there is a soft knock at the door and then it opens slowly. 

Wooyoung narrows his eyes before rating his eyebrows in surprise. Seonghwa? The older boy walks through the door, apologizing for being late before his face falls upon seeing that his seat is taken. He looks around the class, making his way towards Wooyoung when he sees that it’s the only empty seat.

“Can I sit here?“

He asks, not looking happy whatsoever. Wooyoung hums, knowing San won’t show up for the rest of the day. Seonghwa nods and sits in the empty chair, pulling out his books and sighing. He really doesn’t look like he wants to sit there but Wooyoung has an idea on how to make him like it.

“Hey doll.“

He calls out quietly to catch Seonghwa’s attention, freezing when the older rolls his eyes and sighs, keeping his eyes glued on the teacher. The younger shakes his head slightly, wanting to try again.

“Can I know why you’re late doll?“

“Stop calling me that.“

Seonghwa hisses and Wooyoung swallows thickly. This really isn’t working but he wants to make it work. He clears his throat parting his lips and only closing his mouth again when Seonghwa sighs for what seems like the thousandth time that morning.

“I just want to sit here in peace, can you let me do that?“

He asks, not bothering to look at Wooyoung. The younger hums but keeps his eyes on him. He wants to talk to him but he doesn’t want to come off as annoying. He turns his head, stealing glances every now and then. He wants to hear Seonghwa’s voice, it’s nice and calming but he won’t force him into talking, he is not like that.

Time flies by and before he knows it the class ends and he has to move to another classroom for his next class. He waits for Seonghwa to leave the room first, leaning back to see his outfit from the back, finally paying attention to it. 

He looks nice today as well. The soft pink shorts nicely compliment his baby blue shirt and choker. He looks adorable in Wooyoung’s opinion. He gets up from his chair when the boy gets out of his view, picking up his backpack and walking over to Mingi so they can walk to their next class together. He frowns softly but still smiles when he sees Mingi is smiling brightly again, slowly walking out of the classroom and then making their way down the hall. 

“What’s up with you today?“ 

He asks and Mingi chuckles.

“Did you talk to Hwa?“

He questions and Wooyoung frowns deeper before his eyes widen and he stops in his place, making some of the students behind him groan and walk around. Mingi laughs as Wooyoung glares at him with a shocked expression.

“What do you mean?!“

Mingi laughs louder and Wooyoung frowns deeper. What does the older mean by that? Did he plan it? Did he know Seonghwa would be late?

“Did you… did you know?“

He asks, still not wanting to believe Mingi knew about everything or that he planned this, somehow.

“Uh, yeah? Why do you think Keonhee sat next to Minho?“

Wooyoung stares at the older for a while before rolling his eyes and turning to walk into the classroom. Mingi quickly catches up to him, apologizing to him through laughter. Wooyoung groans. Seriously? He understands Migi wants to help him make Seonghwa talk to him but this was not necessary. Or was it? He shakes his head, he shouldn’t be thinking about Seonghwa at all. 

He walks over to his desk, sitting down with his arms crossed on his chest. Mingi sits down next to him, slowly calming down his laughter and apologizing again. Wooyoung chuckles and tells him that it’s okay, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his new notifications and then put it right back. He doesn’t share this class with Seonghwa so he already knows it is going to be boring as hell.

And he is right, the whole class is basically about nothing that is interesting to him. Well, nothing was ever interesting to him but without having something pretty to look at, it is even worse. He spends most of the class looking out of the Windows, thinking more than he should. He can’t stop thinking about what Mingi did for him. 

The more he thinks about it the nicer it gets. He tried his best to get Seonghwa to talk to him by getting him seated next to him. It was nice, he can’t even be upset about it. Soon the bell rings and he sighs victoriously, getting up from his seat and leaving the room as soon as possible. He shares his next class with Seonghwa and he can’t wait to finally have something interesting to look at. 

He smiles when he steps into the computer lab, rushing to take a seat next to Seonghwa. The older rolls his eyes when he sees him, turning a little to look at the student next to him. Wooyoung pouts but shakes his head, telling himself that this will work out, it has to.

“Hey, doll.“

He calls out, smirking when Seonghwa groans. The older sighs and keeps on talking to the other student, making Wooyoung frown. He will talk to him. He has to. He can’t just ignore him forever. The little interaction they had earlier this morning isn’t enough for him.

“Doll.“

He calls out again, smirking again when Seonghwa slowly begins to turn around to face him. The older frowns at him, making his smirk grow wider. He leans back in his chair, supporting his head on his hand. Seonghwa raises a brow before shaking his head, wanting to turn back but stopping when Wooyoung opens his mouth again.

“Lookin‘ good today babe.“

Seonghwa looks at him with raised eyebrows before rolling his eyes again.

“Don’t call me that ever again.“

He says, turning back to talk to the student sitting next to him again. After trying, and failing, to make Seonghwa talk to him a few more times he gives up, laying his head in his arms and closing his eyes. Why isn’t the older talking to him? Is he that annoying to him? Is it something about him that Seonghwa doesn’t like? If yes, what is it? 

The rest of the day goes by quickly and before he knows it he is laying in his bed again, staring up at his ceiling with a soft frown on his face. What does he have to do to make Seonghwa at least a little bit interested in talking to him? He doesn’t feel like changing anything. He reaches for his phone, unlocking it, and goes to his messages with Mingi. He wants to text Seonghwa but he doesn’t know how the older would feel if he just randomly texted him, Wooyoung got his number from Jongho and not him after all. He shouldn’t but he wants to. 

He messages Mingi about that, asking him if he should try and the older tells him to go for it. He pauses before shrugging. The worst that can happen is Seonghwa not responding, right? He swipes his thumb over the green, keeping his eyes glued on the green once he sees Seonghwa’s name on the top of his screen. After a few seconds of mustering up his courage he types a simple _hey_ and sending it he drops his phone by his head, his eyes almost closed. 

Was that a mistake? Maybe. 

Does he regret it? A little bit. 

After a few minutes he rolls off his bed, deciding on making himself something to eat before taking a shower and going to bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have texted him. What is he going to think when he sees his message? He has no idea of knowing it’s him and even if he did, he doesn’t know where Wooyoung got his number from in the first place. He gets back to his room after getting something to snack on from the kitchen, necking his phone and sighing when he doesn’t see any replies, only a small text reading _delivered_ under his text. 

He shrugs and stands up again, grabbing his clothes and making his way into the bathroom. He will just try again tomorrow at school. He the showers, playing in his bed and scrolling through his social media. He checks his message to Seonghwa one last time before going to sleep, sighing when there is still no reply. Maybe he just doesn’t care. He will try at school and he will get him to talk to him this time. 

The next day he wakes up unusually tired, wanting to do nothing else but stay in bed and sleep all day but he knows he has to go. He promised san to come so he has to. He slowly gets up from his bed and gets ready, plugging his earphones in after saying goodbye and walking out with his hands in his pockets.

He frowns when a raindrop hits his skin and so he walks faster, wanting to get to school as fast as he can so he can be at least a little dry. He can already tell this isn’t going to be a good day. And to think he wanted to talk to Seonghwa and finally make him talk to him, he already knows he would mess something up and Seonghwa would never even look at him again.

After reaching the building and getting to his rocker he takes his earphones out, shaking his head a little and running his hand through his hair to get some of the water out. He looks over when he hears a familiar voice, freezing when he sees Seonghwa leaning against his rocker talking to Hongjoong while he takes his books out of his own. He didn’t know Seonghwa was his friend. He knew Jongho talked to him and was somewhat close to him, obviously, but he didn’t know he talked to Hongjoong as well.

“Did I tell you what happened to me last night?“

Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong shakes his head, not looking up at him as he begins talking.

“I got a message from some unknown number yesterday.“

The brunette says and Wooyoung’s eyes widen. Oh no. Hongjoong looks up at him with a confused grin and a questioning expression. Seonghwa chuckles and Wooyoung quietly closes his locker and subtly moves closer to hear better. He knows he should not listen to other people’s conversations but he needs to know if Seonghwa is talking about him.

“I mean, it just said hey, but God knows who that was, probably some creep.“

Seonghwa says and Hongjoong laughs, shutting his locker and slowly walking into class with the older by his side. Wooyoung watches them leave with a horrified expression, feeling himself shake. Oh no. _Oh no_. Does that mean he messed up? What if Seonghwa starts talking to him and he asks for his number? Then he will know that “creep“ was him. Soon enough his legs start moving again and he makes his way to class, his eyes still wide. What if he finds out? 

He sits in his seat once he is in the classroom, keeping his head down. This day really isn’t going well for him. He still can’t figure out why he is obsessing over the older so much, it’s only been like a week since he showed up in their class and he is already doing this? Yes, he “claimed him as his own“ but that doesn’t mean feeling like this whenever he even thinks about him, right? He looks up when he feels a tap on his shoulder, his eyes widening when he sees Seonghwa, looking concerned.

“Is everything okay?“

He asks sweetly and Wooyoung forces himself to nod, not being able to speak because of the lump that somehow formed itself in his throat. Seonghwa stays still for a moment before nodding his head as well and giving Wooyoung a small smile. He then leaves and Wooyoung looks down again, laying his head in his hands. This is too much. Maybe Seonghwa doesn’t hate him. Maybe he just doesn’t like how he acts but he doesn’t know how to change that. Should he even change it? He doesn’t feel like changing for someone he doesn’t have feelings for. Hell, he doesn’t even know what exactly he should chase if he is going to chase anything at all.

After a few painfully long minutes San appeal in the seat next to him and Wooyoung smiles widely, attacking his best friend with a hug, knowing he will distract him from the mess that is his mind right now. And he is right, the older makes him think about basically everything but Seonghwa and his feeling for the rest of their classes. Wooyoung is thankful for that because if he was left alone he would probably go crazy.

During lunch he sees Seonghwa sitting by himself with his phone in his hand, not looking exactly sad but not happy either. He continues to stare at him and after a few nudges from his friends he shrugs and gets up, walking over to him. Seonghwa looks at him in surprise, looking a little confused. Wooyoung smiles awkwardly, sitting down across the older senior shakily.

“Hey.“

He greets and Seonghwa frowns softly.

“Hi?“

He greets back, looking more and more confused with every paging second. Wooyoung coughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck and trying not to say something stupid when he meets Seonghwa’s eyes again. He can see other students looking at them but he knows they are looking at Seonghwa. He knows they are staring at him and as much as he can’t blame them nor do anything about it, he doesn’t like it. He narrows his eyes and glares at the other students, wanting to say something to make them look away or at least stop staring at Seonghwa in the way they are but knowing he has no right to.

“Is everything okay?“

He asks, adding a tone he has never used before to his voice. Seonghwa nods his head, pressing his lips together and creating a thin line.

“You sure, you know if I were you I would join me…“

The younger trails off when he sees Seonghwa starting to pack his things again, his mouth staying agape as he watches the older stand up.

“W-Where are you going?“

Wooyoung asks, confused. Seonghwa sighs.

“I gotta study for an exam.“

And that’s all he says before leasing the cafeteria, leaving Wooyoung by himself at an empty table as well. Wooyoung groans and stands up, pushing the chair back with his fast movements. Is he seriously doing something wrong? Did he say something to make Seonghwa act this way towards him? He makes his way back to his previous table, sitting down with a frown and his arms folded on his chest. 

His friends loom at him with concern but don’t say anything until they have to leave. And Wooyoung appreciates it, he really does. He doesn’t want to talk about it. On his way back to class he gets approached by Mingi with the older asking him to come over and so he dubiously agrees. He needs to get his mind off things but knowing Mingi, the boy will make him talk about Seonghwa. Which he doesn’t want to do but at the same time maybe the older can help him. 

As the day comes to an end and he is sitting on Mingi’s bedroom floor, looking down on the floor with a soft frown on his face, he begins to realize what he is doing. Seonghwa doesn’t care about him so why is he trying to make him talk to him and be interested in becoming a part of his friend group. Maybe he should stop but he can’t bring himself to do that.

The next few weeks are basically the same every day except for Seonghwa's clothes. Sometimes he looks like he came straight out of a fairytale and sometimes like any romanticized version of an angel. Wooyoung also starts to notice how other students back off a little and leave Seonghwa alone most of the time. He can't tell if it is because of the way he sometimes looks at them when they are around Seonghwa or if they just don't want to talk to but it saddens him a little.

Seonghwa looks like a very outgoing person so he can only imagine how much he wants to talk to others.

Everything goes fine and pretty much the same every day until one day. Wooyoung and San decided to come a little earlier that day, wanting to hang out and talk before class started. Yunho and Hongjoong soon joined them, informing them that Mingi won't come because he didn't feel good.

After calling their friend a drama queen and sitting down with laughter they quiet down again. Wooyoung pulls out his phone, going into his conversation with Mingi, texting him a "feel better soon" message before he feels weight being put on his shoulders.

"Is he... wearing a skirt?"

San asks, leaning towards Wooyoung with raised eyebrows and a slight smile. Wooyoung frowns before his eyes meet the person San is talking about. His mouth runs dry and blinks at the student a few times before clearing his throat.

He watches as Seonghwa slowly makes his way to his seat, a smile painted on his face as everyone stares at him in amazement. It makes Wooyoung a little jealous but not at the same time because Seonghwa for sure deserves all of that attention.

He lets his eyes travel down his face to the puffy blouse and then the skirt hanging on his hips.

"I mean, there is no rule that says guys can't wear skirts so..."

He hears Yunho comment faintly. He can't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Seonghwa's figure. He looks like a fairy, seriously. The pretty white skirt is just above his knees, showing off how long his legs are, the violet blouse tucked nicely into it, showing off his thin waist.

He is the exact opposite of Wooyoung. The younger wears mostly black with heavy make up but Seonghwa seems to look perfect with only lip gloss and light peachy eye shadow.

"Wooyoung!"

He suddenly hears San's voice calling out for him, snapping him out. He looks to the side at the older, frowning.

"What?"

He asks, annoyed. San laughs, running a hand through his hair.

"Stop staring, he'll notice."

He says, supporting his head on his hand as he looks at Wooyoung again. The younger rolls his eyes, standing up and forcefully pushing his chair back. He grabs his phone from the desk, shoving it into his pocket before leaning down closer to his best friend.

"That's what I want, dumbass."

He says, laughing. San rolls his eyes and smiles wider, watching as the younger leaves their desk to walk over to Seonghwa's. Wooyoung slowly makes his way towards the older, sitting down in the empty seat next to him, thanking the absent student for their absence.

He smiles when Seonghwa looks at him, feeling a sharp kick of pain when he looks away again.

"Hey, doll."

He greets the taller boy, smiling at the way his pose goes stiff. The older sighs and shakes his head, pulling out his books from his backpack.

"Don't call me that."

He says and Wooyoung rolls his eyes playfully, smiling.

"Yeah yeah, you look really nice today."

He says, feeling his heart flutter at the way Seonghwa's eyes sparkle and he looks at him in excitement. He looks down at his outfit before looking back up into Wooyoung's eyes, smiling slightly.

"You think so?"

He asks, still looking excited. Wooyoung quickly nods, drowning in the boy's beautiful eyes. He loves seeing him like this and it makes him even happier that he is the one who made him so excited.

The older looks angelic with his smile slowly growing wider and his cheeks getting a little redder. He looks perfect, Wooyoung would never say that to his face but at least he thinks he does.

"Yeah! I haven't seen many guys pull off a skirt so like..."

He says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He doesn't understand why he is so awkward, he never was so why is he like this when he is around Seonghwa. The older laughs breathlessly, looking back at his books and sighing.

"Thanks."

He says, leaning back in his chair and looking straight forward. Wooyoung does the sane, hoping he has enough time to talk to Seonghwa more. He doesn't want to stop, just hearing his voice makes him happy so why would he want to stop.

He clears his throat, leaning his head on his hand and smirking at the older student.

"So... what are your plans for the day?"

He asks, his voice sounding strong and confident. Seonghwa sighs again, licking his lips before parting them to talk.

"Studying."

Wooyoung hums. He should be doing the same, finals are approaching and he needs to pass but why would he do that when he can just think about Seonghwa instead.

"Like, all day? No breaks?"

The younger senior asks, lifting his head and sitting differently to face the other properly. Seonghwa shakes his head, his hair falling into his eyes a little bit and Wooyoung fights the urge to reach out and fix it for him.

"No."

He answers simply and Wooyoung nods, wishing the older a nice day before standing up and walking back to his and San's shared desk. The older looks at him with a smirk, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. Wooyoung nods, more to himself than anyone else, sitting down next to San with a small sigh.

"I'm getting there."

He says and San chuckles, sitting straight up to stretch his arms out in front of him.

"Sure you are."

"Hey, fuck off."

Wooyoung hisses with a grin. He himself finds this situation ridiculous. He then looks back at Seonghwa, seeing him looking around with the slightest pout on his face.

He just wants to walk over there and kiss it off his lips but he knows he can't, at least not now. He wants to see him smile again because he is pretty sure the older senior's smile added at least five years to his lifespan.

He groans and glares at San when he feels him shake his shoulder gently.

"Stop staring."

He says and Wooyoung rolls his eyes for what seems like the billionth time that morning.

"Why?"

He asks, hoping to get a valid reason from the other student. San smirks.

"You'll get a boner and as much as I'd love to see you explain yourself to him-"

"Oh my God, shut up."

Wooyoung hisses loudly, looking around and feeling his face heat up. He still can't believe he is best friends with someone like that. San giggles, hiding his face in his hands as he mumbles something Wooyoung can't hear. He really can't believe someone like San is his best friend. He puts his head down, hoping for a hole to appear so he can jump into it and never crawl out ever again. This is going to be hard. He can hear San still giggling next to him and he smiles to himself.

The rest of the class goes by pretty quickly and after what seems like only a few minutes the bell rings and tells the students that they can leave. Wooyoung stays sat down in his chair for a few minutes, looking up when Yeosang comes up to him so they can walk to class together. He smiles and gets up, following Yeosang out of the door. The older silently walks by his side, nudging Wooyoung and making him look up after a few seconds of them walking. Wooyoung frowns in confusion and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“You’re not listening to me.“

He says and Wooyoung’s eyes widen slightly. So he wasn’t as silent as he thought. He shakes his head and apologizes, his eyes leasing Yeosang’s when he sees a familiar shadow from the corner of his eye. He turns his head, seeing the shadow is Seonghwa and Jongho. He keeps his eyes on him, feeling his heart flutter when he sees him smile widely. He pauses. What? Seonghwa then avers his face with his hands, giggling into them and Wooyoung’s insides melt. He frowns, looking back when he hears Yeosang call out his name.

“Wooyoung!“

The older calls out loudly and Wooyoung apologizes again, quickly catching up to him and sitting beside him after they enter the classroom.

“What’s up with you lately? You good?“

Yeosang asks and Wooyoung freezes. He remembers Mingi asking him the same and now that Yeosang asked him this question he is starting to ask himself the same. What is up with him? What is he doing?

“Wooyoung, is it because of Seonghwa?“

The younger looks down, looking down at the floor. Is it? Is it Seonghwa? Is he acting like this because of Seonghwa? Yeosang reaches out his hand, rating it on the boy’s shoulder. He smiles gently when Wooyoung looks up.

“Youngie, do you like him?“

He asks and Wooyoung pauses before slowly nodding his head. He can’t lie to himself any longer. He never felt like this towards another person, and that scares him. What if he did something to make Seonghwa not like him and that is why he is acting the way he is? He feels his eyes tear up and he panics. He has to stay calm until he gets home. Yeosang gently shakes his shoulder and rubs it comfortingly, telling him that it is okay.

Wooyoung nods, waiting for the class to begin. Yeosang made him realize his feelings and he is grateful for that but now that he knows what he is feeling he is somehow even more confused. Now he knows he likes Seonghwa, now he knows he is interested in him in another way than just having as someone to play with. But what is he supposed to do about that? He never seriously dated anyone and he was never seriously interested in anyone. Seonghwa is just special.

And so Wooyung thinks about him more and more every day for about a month, slowly but surely figuring out his feelings for the pretty brunette. He wants to get close to him, even if Seonghwa will never be romantically interested in him, he wants to be closer to him.

It’s on one rainy day when Wooyoung is walking down the hall to get the library that he starts thinking about Seonghwa again. The older seems like he is purposely avoiding him and all this time that he was trying to make him more comfortable Seonghwa seemed uninterested. That won't stop him though. He needs Seonghwa in his life more than anyone. Yes, maybe he only knows him for a few months but that doesn't change his feelings for him. He likes him, there is no doubt in that.

And it is not just the older's looks, from what he has seen Seonghwa seems very friendly and nice. He can't blame him for acting the way he was, he had a reason, Wooyoung was just too blind to see that he shouldn't have acted like that.

Now that he is thinking about the older classmate, he hasn't seen him in a while. That makes him frown. He last saw him during their first class and then he just disappeared. He decides on looking for him, even if that probably won't make the older happy when he finds him. What if he is spending time with some girl from their class? He really doesn't need to see that.

He shrugs, even if, at least he will know he is okay and maybe his feelings will leave. He walks down the hall to the computer lab, taking a look inside and frowning a little deeper when he doesn't see anyone in it. He closes the door slowly, knowing he has to be careful and quiet because he is already skipping class and he doesn't want to get caught.

He turns his head when he hears a chuckle from the bathrooms, walking over to take a look inside, frowning when he sees Seonghwa standing in the corner with another guy. He squints, his eyes widening when he realizes he is looking at Geonhak.

What does he want from Seonghwa?

He shrugs, maybe the older is happy with him, who is he to say anything about that. He only frowns again when he hears the pretty student say "please" and "no, leave me alone". So that was not the case. He straightens up, walking into the bathroom.

"Hey,"

Wooyoung calls out, successfully catching the guy's attention.

"Leave him alone."

He says, his hands still in his pockets. Geonhak slowly turns around, raising a brow in confusion. He leans back, turning to face Wooyoung better.

"And why would I do that?"

He asks with a smirk, one hand still supporting his body on the wall. Wooyoung rolls his eyes. Geonhak was never someone he liked talking to and seeing in general. He is someone Wooyoung dislikes and he doesn't dislike many people.

Geonhak is just an idiot in his opinion and no one ever even tried to change his mind because everyone knows it's the truth.

"Because I said so."

Wooyoung replies walking even closer and softly smiling at Seonghwa in hopes of calming him down a little. To his delight the older smiles back, keeping his eyes locked with Wooyoung's for what seems like an eternity. Geonhak rolls his eyes and groans, making Wooyoung look at him with a frown.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Punch me?"

Geonhak laughs, looking at Wooyoung and Seonghwa through his lashes. Wooyoung rolls his eyes again, the other is slowly but surely getting on his nerves.

"I might."

He hisses, his anger rising with each word that leaves Geonhak's mouth. The boy laughs, tilting his head back slightly as the other two just blankly stare at him.

"You _might?_ What are you... scared?"

He asks, his tone mocking. Wooyoung sighs, this is seriously too much, he doesn't want to talk to Geonhak any longer otherwise he thinks his head is going to explode.

"Nah, I just don't want anyone to clean that shit up."

He says, pulling his hands out of his pockets and letting them rest on his forearms as he crosses his arms on his chest. He looks at Seonghwa again with an apologetic look, getting a small smile in return. The younger notices how Geonhak switches between looking at him and looking at Seonghwa before groaning and rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off Wooyoung, you know he doesn't want you."

He says, lightly pushing Wooyoung away with his free hand. Wooyoung groans in annoyance.

"As if he wanted someone like you instead."

He hisses, thinking of some way to get Seonghwa out of there. He doesn't want him to watch this happen without any solution. He must be so confused because of what is happening right in front of him.

"What did you say?"

Geonhak asks, turning to look at him even better. Wooyoung sighs, facing him with his whole body and pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring at Geonhak with his eyebrows raised a little. He wants to be polite, he really does, he doesn't like conflict but Geonhak is just begging to be punched in the face.

"Leave him alone."

He says, intending on saying that for the last time that day. Geonhak laughs and leans towards Seonghwa with a teasing smile.

"No."

He says and Wooyoung shakes his head. He doesn't like conflict, he doesn't like fighting but maybe he will let that slide just this once. He pushes at Geonhak's shoulder, making him back up a little bit and stumble but his arm stays on the wall behind Seonghwa.

Wooyoung breathes in sharply, _for Seonghwa_. Geonhak looks down, chuckling. Wooyoung shrugs, internally apologizing to the pretty older senior.

He reaches for the collar of his shirt, making him look up again. Wooyoung smiles. His moves are quick and before anyone can say a word Geonhak is stumbling back with a loud groan. He supports himself on one of the sinks still looking down.

Wooyoung hisses and pulls his fist back with a frown. He then grabs Seonghwa's wrist, urging him to follow him, and so the older does.

They don't run for long, maybe a minute before they reach the library. 

Both of the boys slip in, closing the door and sitting at the very last table, setting their backpacks on top of the table. Wooyoung sighs once they sit down, looking at Seonghwa nervously.

"Are you okay doll?"

He asks and Seonghwa turns to look at him, smiling softly, melting his insides and making his heart flutter.

"I told you to not call me that and yeah, thanks for that."

He says, sighing. Wooyoung smiles and quickly nods. Of course, he would do literally anything for the older boy.

"No problem."

He says, a little too quickly in his opinion, and Seonghwa giggles into his hand. He shifts on the chair, turning his body to face Wooyoung. The younger feels his panic levels rise but he stays in place, hoping the older won't see how nervous he is.

But he can't blame him.

Seonghwa is absolutely stunning and being with him alone after so many months of trying to get him to talk to him just makes him nervous. Seonghwa laughs softly.

"That was really nice of you to do, I'm sorry for treating you like garbage."

He says, looking down in shame. Wooyoung quickly shakes his head, smiling. Yeah, it most definitely wasn't the nicest thing the older has ever done but now he is talking to him so that makes up for all of it. He also looks really apologetic so Wooyoung knows he means, another reason he why he forgives him.

"I-It's fine."

He says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Are you sure?"

Seonghwa asks and Wooyoung just nods, grinning. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Wooyoung breathes in sharply, his eyes scanning Seonghwa's face. He doesn't know what to talk about but he wants the older to talk. He needs to hear his voice.

"So... do you like it here so far?"

He asks, internally cringing at how uninteresting that question was. The older has been here for about five months and he asks him if he likes it there so far? Seriously? Seonghwa smiles and nods his head, playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Kind of, some of the other students are nice so that's great."

He tells the younger, nodding to himself right after finishing the sentence. Wooyoung hums, searching around in his brain so he can make Seonghwa talk more. He doesn't want to force him into anything or become annoying with his questions but he just needs to hear his voice.

"I saw you hanging out with Hyunjin the other day, how's he treating you?"

He asks, sounding a little creepy to himself. Great, now he sounds like a stalker. Seonghwa laughs and sighs, laying his hands flat on the wooden table.

"He's a pain but also pretty nice so I can't really complain."

He says, giggling. Wooyoung nods, thinking how blessed he is to hear Seonghwa laugh and giggle. He sighs after a while. He doesn't want to talk about and he doesn't want to make Seonghwa talk about it either but at the same time, he would like to know what happened.

He opens his mouth to talk, catching the older senior's attention again.

"Can I just ask what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I just.... you know..."

He trails off, not wanting to sound pushy. Seonghwa breathes out quickly and nods his head, going back to playing with his rings.

"He demanded my number."

The brunette says and Wooyoung frowns, feeling his stomach turn a little bit at the words.

"Demanded?"

"Yeah..."

Seonghwa sounds sad in a way and Wooyoung's heart clenches at the sight. He doesn't like seeing him that way. He likes seeing Seonghwa happy and full of life. It angers him even more that it took him so long to get there.

"I'm so sorry about that, he's... honestly just a dickhead."

He says and Seonghwa laughs, nodding his head. Wooyoung's heart skips a beat once he sees the smile on the boy's face, a grin making its way on his face.

"Noticed and don't be sorry, it's not your fault..."

Seonghwa says, looking up to meet Wooyoung's eyes. They both freeze when they lock gazes, keeping their eyes on one another and not being able to tear them away. Wooyoung can tell his face is slowly turning red but he doesn't know if his eyes are just playing with him or if Seonghwa's cheeks are also tinted pink.

They stare at each other for a minute but to Wooyoung it seems like a whole decade has passed before he looks away, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah... I should... probably go..."

He says, slowly getting up from the chair and taking his backpack to throw it over his shoulder. He doesn't want to but his and Seonghwa's next classes start soon and they should probably go so they are not late. Seonghwa hums before reaching out and grabbing Wooyoung's wrist, pulling him back a little.

"Wait no, don't leave yet."

He says, smiling when Wooyoung's eyes widen. He parts his lips to talk, looking at his backpack on the table before looking back into Wooyoung's big eyes.

"Wanna skip class with me?"

He asks shyly and Wooyoung's heart skips several beats. They shouldn't skip but he doesn't care. He nods and Seonghwa smiles happily when he sits down again to spend their time in the library.

"Sure."

Wooyoung says when he is sitting down, excited to spend time with Seonghwa. Maybe they can finally get closer. And they do. Once Seonghwa starts talking and invites Wooyoung to talk as well with different questions they finally get to know each other better. Wooyoung finds out that Seonghwa lived in Australia for a while and that he wants to become a singer. Everything he ever found interesting he did too and they finally found something to bond over. After a while, they have to get up and leave but they both agree on meeting up afterward and talking a little more.

It makes Wooyoung happy, knowing Seonghwa is as interested in getting to know each other as he is, even if he sees him only as a friend for the rest of his life, that is enough for him. So they become good friends after a few days, regularly being at each other's houses and spending time together after school. The younger introduces the taller to the rest of his friends, feeling nothing but happiness, seeing Seonghwa get comfortable with them. 

Wooyoung loves it, he really does, he treasures his friendship with Seonghwa but there us still that want deep inside that wants them to be more than just that. He loves spending time with him and he really does enjoy the fact that Seonghwa is clingy with him since he knows him the best in thein circle of friends, but if only he was closer. If only he saw Wooyoung as something more. But Wooyoung won’t say anything. Not yet. He will wait and see if it’s even worth it to confess his feelings.

A few weeks after finally becoming close friends and introducing Seonghwa to the rest of his friends Wooyoung decides to spend the night at Seonghwa's place, wanting to tell him how he feels in the morning before they go to school. It probably isn't the best idea but he needs to get it off his chest already. He told himself he would wait and see if it is even Word it but he can’t do it anymore. He has to say it, hoping Seonghwa won’t hate him.

He spins around in Seonghwa's chair, only stopping when the older walks through the door with his phone in one hand and a charger in the other.

"What are you doing?"

He asks, giggling. Wooyoung grins.

"I was bored but now you're here so I stopped."

The older laughs and shakes his head, plopping down on his bed and plugging in his charger. They stay in silence for a while, just staring into their phones before Seonghwa gets up from his bed to grab his laptop, asking Wooyoung what movie they should watch.

Wooyoung shrugs, telling him that he doesn't care and that he will leave it up to him. The brunette hums, choosing a movie to watch after a few minutes and then petting the spot next to him to tell Wooyoung to join him. The younger nods to himself, sitting down next to the older and waiting for him to play the movie. He feels nervous again. He doesn't know what to do and what not to do to not break and just pour all of his feelings out. He feels Seonghwa hand next to his own and he has to fight the overwhelming need to hold it in his own. After a while Seonghwa sits up, placing the laptop in front of them and looking down at it with a soft frown.

"Woo?"

He calls out and the younger sits up as well, looking at him with a concerned look.

"Yeah?"

He replies and Seonghwa sighs. He pauses the movie, still not looking at the younger.

"Can we... can we talk?"

He asks and a shiver runs down the younger's back. He swallows thickly and nods, parting his lips to talk.

"I guess, what's up?"

He asks blinking slowly as Seonghwa finally turns his head to look at him. They stay still for a moment before the brunette suddenly leans in, pressing their lips together. Wooyoung's eyes widen, his brain refusing to comprehend the situation. This can't be happening. Seonghwa isn't actually kissing him, he is already asleep and this is just a dream. But the older feels so real and so there. His eyes start to flutter shut and he slowly responds to the kiss when the taller tilts his head, putting a little more force into the kiss.

Wooyoung works up the courage to cup the boy's cheek, shifting a little closer to him. After a few seconds he pulls away only because of his need for air, panting softly. He looks deep into Seonghwa's eyes when he opens his again, feeling his face heat up even more. Seonghwa sighs and laughs quietly.

"I like you."

He says confidently, placing his hand over Wooyoung's, that is still resting on the boy's cheek, and nuzzling it. He stops after a few seconds, taking Wooyoung's hand and lacing their fingers.

"I have for a while, and I want to say sorry for treating you the way I did… and I just... don't know how to express feelings?"

Wooyoung nods along to his words, understanding every sentence that leaves Seonghwa's mouth. He knows what that is like, he used to be like that too, and he probably still is.

He is just happy Seonghwa likes him. It's unbelievable that the boy actually feels something for him and sees him more than just a friend to hang out with. He is overjoyed.

"M-Me too..."

He stutters, his heart skipping several beats when Seonghwa's face lights up. He nods his head in a silent question and Wooyoung nods back, pulling him into a tight hug right after. This feels nice. He feels nice. Seonghwa likes him and everything is good. Seonghwa then pulls back a little bit, hiding his face in the younger's neck.

"Wanna go out then?"

He asks, most of his words muffled by Wooyoung's neck, and the younger laughs and nods, rubbing the brunette's back soothingly.

"Hell yeah I do."

He says and Seonghwa giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter (atzlvruwu) :))


End file.
